fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resurrection Magic
Resurrection Magic (復活魔法, Fukkatsu Mahō) is an Ancient Spell and considered to be the most forbidden Magic in all of Earthland, violating the boundaries of life and death to "preserve" that which the caster deems to be most "important". According to the , the magic's existence is deemed to be a clear sign of humanity's arrogance and greed and perceived as their method of "playing God" — thus deserving rightful punishment for all that dare invokes its powers. Though a member of the Black Arts by default because of its nature, it's not as dangerous as one thinks; as long as a person has the necessary requirements, the magic is usable by anyone and can be performed successfully without drawbacks. It's a known fact that there are many forms of resurrections throughout Earthland, thus the magic itself can be classified as either a Caster Magic, Holder Magic, or a Magic Skill — the latter of which is typically linked with an innate ability of the wielder, though such is a rarity. Due to its effects and methods of casting, it's branded as a Subspecies Magic, sharing various similarities with Living Magic; interestingly enough, this magic is not related to Spirit Summoning Magic, although the concept of "spirit" is key in its employment. Overview Death. It's described as the embodiment of one's end in life; everything comes to a close and it's something that can't be avoided. All things in the universe meet their end: corporeal, conceptual, or otherwise. Nothing is immune to the very concept known as death as even the fall prey to its grip. It's a universal truth, something that's subconsciously known and instinctively suppressed in the core of every sentient being. It's a widely known fact that because everything has a natural fear of death, one would find a way to "avoid it" at all costs; this culminates in various experimentations and research using the powers at their disposal, hoping that one would find a way to preserve their existence and those precious to them. Over time, there have been many successes as there were failures; regardless, various species have been able to evade death's domain, even if its temporary. The concept of immortality seemed to play a big part, as its very meaning personified the absolute defiance of such a phenom and one's right to continue living for all eternity. There are recordings of beings that are able to "prolong life", either through a technique that they either invented or was passed down to them or through a unique trait, the origins of which are unclear; the classification of all these skills, powers, objects, and techniques accumulated over a large period of time were branded as Resurrection (復活, Fukkatsu) — the ability to bring the dead back to life, a form of pseudo-immortality. Through some unknown means, when a being dies, they are resurrected through one of the myriad ways known either to them or their kind; it's noted that to perform such resurrections, conditions need to be met lest the caster wishes to meet some kind of backlash. However, a common trait that all known resurrection methods have in common is that it can be used a certain number of times on an individual, the exact number unknown; this is to preserve the order of life and death in creation. The act usually involves connecting the spirit to its body, then adding a substantial amount of energy to revitalize said connection once more, bringing back the target to its original state. While the act of resurrection is considered to be a godlike aspect in some cultures and societies — thus worshiped in the highest degree possible, it's somewhat feared in others because it often invokes the wrath of more powerful entities, bringing about misfortune to those that partake in it. Though the concept is branched into many different fighting styles and casting methods, because it utterly defiles life and death, causes backlash to the user when invoked incorrectly, and has the potential to bring an end to the natural state of things, it's classified as a member of the Black Arts — the most dangerous brand of spellcasting known to humankind. Currently, though the art of resurrection isn't publicly used, there are confirmed to be those that still perform it for one reason or another, typically used as a last resort. Known Resurrection Forms Trivia *This is basically based on every form of "resurrection" seen in various media, thus generic in terms of material used. *The article is technically canon, as is seen using various types of resurrections to revive — which led to the creation of the guild's most powerful magic, . *Though the article itself is classified as a Black Arts, all derivatives are left to the interpretation of the user — thus some can be considered a normal magic, Lost Magic, Ancient Spell, derivatives of other known magics, standalone spells, a Magic Skill, and even a member of the White Arts if they feel up to it. Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Skill Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Black Arts Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Living Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Olphion Completed Gallery